Snow Storm
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Gillian is stuck in her home with no heat. Who will come to her rescue? Callian. Please R&R.


**Snow Storm**

Author's Note: This is actually a chapter from one of my other Lie to Me fics so if you've read Gillian's Shadow you won't need to read it again. I just realized reading through it again that this works perfectly as a one shot as well as a chapter in that fic, so I thought I'd use it. Please r and r.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own the computer I'm currently typing this on, so please don't try to sue me.

Summary: Oh come on that's no fun. I can't let everyone know what's going to happen before it does.

As Gillian awoke that morning she was almost blinded. For a moment she couldn't figure out how it was suddenly so bright in her room, until she looked to the window and saw that she'd forgotten to put the binds down last night. As she lay there, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light, she realized that although most of her body was nice and warm due to the blankets that were wrapped around her like a cocoon, her face was freezing. It wasn't just chilly like she'd left the fan on at night; it was downright cold as if she'd slept outside.

Finally summoning the strength to get up, she got out of bed starting to shiver the second she threw the blankets from her body. She went to the hall, her eyes automatically going to the thermostat. It said that it was set at 72, but the real temp was 50. No wonder she was frozen!

She didn't quite know what to do at first, thinking as she went back to her bed and snuggled down trying to warm back up. She decided to go with the first thought that went through her head, reaching for her cell phone on the table next to her bed. She dialed the first number on her speed-dial. Hearing the familiar voice on the other end made her smile, "Good morning Love." He said groggily.

"Good morning Cal. Um… I know it's early but do you think you could come over before work?"

"Work? Have you looked outside this morning?"

She was confused, but moved to the window and saw nothing but white. Everything was covered in snow at least a foot deep. "SNOW! But this is March! It's not supposed to snow now, it's supposed to rain!"

He chuckled, "Well you yell at the weather and see where that gets you."

"So I take it we're taking the day off."

"That we are Love. Would you still like me to come over? I'll put the chains on my tires and pull out my snow shoes."

She smiled again, imagining him doing just that, "Well I don't want you to put yourself in danger, but I really would appreciate you coming over. I'll call everyone else and tell them not to come in."

"You do that. I'll be there in a little while. I don't know how long it will take with this weather, but I'll get there."

…

A few hours later Cal was sitting on her couch with a cup of hot tea in his hands, trying to keep warm. He finally fixed the heater, but it was still cold in her house. She was curled up on the other side of the couch with a cup of hot cocoa wrapped in her hands. They sat in relative silence except for the sound of the TV which was showing a movie that Gillian had thrown in earlier. Cal was only half watching as it was one of her favorite romantic comedies. Her eyes were glued to the TV, but she kept shifting trying to find a comfortable position and failing miserably.

He finally took her arm and pulled her to him. She snuggled into him and threw the blanket around them from the back of the couch. Now content she rested her head on his chest and relaxed as they watched the movie.

Cal sighed as the music swelled and the characters on screen kissed. Gillian looked up and laughed seeing the disgust on his face. "What Cal, not liking the movie?"

"To tell you the truth Love, not really. I mean what is it about these movies that women are so obsessed about? The story is always the same, boy gets girl, they have a fight, and then get back together." He said taking a sip from his cup.

She eyed him cautiously, "What you don't believe in love?"

"Love I believe in, it's an emotion, but this soft, soppy, mushy stuff, that's not love. It's just some crap that these movie producers want you to believe in and it will never happen. You're not just going to have Mr. Right show up on your doorstep some day, saying 'Hi I'm here, kiss me' It just doesn't work like that. Love is hard work."

"I don't agree Cal. Don't get me wrong I can't see someone knocking on my door saying 'Hi I'm here, kiss me.' But I do believe that romance is a good thing. Think about it most of the songs out there today are about love. Why would that be if on some level everyone didn't want it? Yes love can be hard work, but it doesn't have to be it just has to be the right person. I believe that the world would be a much happier place if everyone could just have a little romance in their lives.

It was Cal's turn to look at her cautiously, "So you're saying you want that?"

"No I'm not saying I want that exactly, I'm saying I wish it was a little closer to that. I want to have my own happy ending. Now before you say it I know a happy ending doesn't exist, but… I just want one." She said looking down into her cup, at her now almost cold chocolate.

He put a finger under her chin; looking into her eyes he saw the fear in them. He didn't know where it came from, but he knew it had to do with their current conversation. He decided to test his theory, "So you're saying that if I just decided to kiss you out of the blue and said that I loved you and wanted to be with you forever, you would wrap your arms around me and never let go?"

She looked down again, "Maybe."

"Gill," He said stroking her cheek, "look at me."

She looked up once more, seeing something in his eyes that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She'd seen that look in his eyes before, but could never tell what it was. She wasn't sure whether to run away or throw her arms around him as he leaned in. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips gently brush hers. A million voices rang out in her mind as their lips met again, 'I can't believe I'm doing this! I can't believe he's doing this! Does he really like me, or is it just out of loneliness? Is this the starting of something, or just something we're doing because we can?' She decided to ignore those voices for a little while, deciding to just enjoy the moment. She melted into his kiss, feeling a slight rush go through her as his lips gently pressed to hers.

Finally he stopped and looked into her eyes. She smiled up at him, still not knowing what to say. He brushed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear and placed a kiss to her neck, whispering, "Would it be the wrong time to say that I love you?"

Her breath caught, she wasn't expecting that, but couldn't help her pulse from increasing. She pulled back to look him in the eyes again. She could tell he was telling the truth and smiled the brightest smile he'd ever seen on her face, "I think this would be the perfect time."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers once again, pausing for a moment to say, "Good, I love you Gill."

In between kisses, she whispered back, "I love you too Cal.


End file.
